Les Misérables Wiki:Poll History
The Poll History page shows the results of all the polls in the Wiki's history, since August 2012. The polls's questions are always created by the admin team, and everyone is allowed to vote once. Les Misérables Film 2012 Everyone seems to be thrilled to see the upcoming film. Some may not be as enthusiastic as the others, though they still show their love for Les Mis. Review (Les Misérables 2012) Majority of the voters enjoyed watching the 2012 film. Some may not have completly enjoyed it, though a few fans absolutly despised it. Favorite Character Enjolras appeared to be the most favourite character among fans, very close to Éponine. Although, it is safe to assume that both The Gamine and The Marble Prince are equally the most beloved characters in Les Mis, with Gavroche and Javert following. Favorite Les Amis member Grantaire appeared to be the most favourtie Les Amis member among fans with Courfeyrac and Prouvaire. On the other hand, Feuilly became the least favourite Note: Enjolras was excluded from the poll because he already won as the most favourite character alongside Éponine. Marius was also excluded because originally he was not a member until the uprising in the Brick. Javert's fate It seems that majority of the fans believe that Javert ended up in heaven while a few believes that he ended up in hell. Others, on the other hand, didn't even bother to care where he ended up and was just contented that Javert died. Favorite Adaptation Majority of the voters chose the 2012 film as their favorite adaptation of Les Misérables while some prefer The Brick and the Musical adaptation. Les Misérables:Shojō Cosette appeared to be the least favourite, although some thought that none of the choices are the best. Favorite Song Do You Hear the People Sing? ''appeared to be the song which got the most votes with ''One Day More and On My Own ''following. Although it's safe to say that the three are the most beloved songs in Les Misérables, some voters also chose ''Stars, I Dreamed a Dream, In My Life and Castle on a Cloud tied up with Empty Chairs at Empty Tables, ''as well as songs that were not on the list which came in fourth place. ''A Heart Full of Love, Valjean's Soliloquy and Master of the House got the least number of votes. Favorite Thénardier Gavroche turned out to be the most well-liked Thénardier in Les Misérables.Thénardier got the least number of votes tied up with Azelma. The people who contributed to the poll were very few, as this was the poll that got the least contributors. Note: Éponine and the two Thénardier boys were excluded because Éponine already won as the most favorite character alongside Enjolras and the two Thénardier boys were not really introduced in the Brick or the Musical except that they were sold to Magnon in the Brick. Favorite Pairing According to the poll, the most well-liked Les Misérables pairing (commonly known as ship ''or ''shipping) is the Enjolras/Éponine pairing, or as most people call it, Enjonine. Second, came in E/R, Enjolras and Grantaire's homosexual pairing. Third came in Marius/Cosette (Mariette), then Marius and Éponine (Méponine) and'' Fantine/Valjean (''Faljean). Cosette/Enjolras (Enjosette), Azelma/Grantaire (Grantzelma), and Éponine/Montparnasse (Épparnasse) came in last. Favorite Actor (Les Misérables 2012) Aaron Tveit (Enjolras) turned out to be the favorite actor from the 2012 film of majority of the voters, closely followed by Samantha Barks (Éponine). Next was Anne Hathaway (Fantine), Russell Crowe (Javert) and Hugh Jackman (Jean Valjean), tied up with Amanda Seyfried (Cosette). Eddie Redmayne (Marius Pontmercy), Sacha Baron Cohen (Thénardier) and Helena Bonham Carter (Madame Thénardier) got the least number of votes. Best Male Voice Ramin Karimloo (Feuilly, Marius, Valjean, and Enjolras) recieved the most votes for the best male voice in the musical. He was followed by Alfie Boe (Valjean), Colm Wilkinson (Valjean and Bishop Myriel), and Phillip Quast (Inspector Javert). Michael Ball (Marius Pontmercy) and Michael Maguire (Enjolras) recieved the least votes. Favourite Patron-Minette Member Montparnasse became the most favourite member of Patron-Minette, followed by Thénardier. Third place belongs to Babet. Claquesous and Gueulemer got the least number of votes. Favourite Female Voice Users' favourite female voice from the musical became Katie Hall's (Cosette in 25th anniversary concert). Katie won by 2 votes with Lea Salonga (Eponine in 10th anniversary concert and Fantine in 25th). Third place belongs to Frances Ruffelle (Eponine in Original London and Broadway Cast). Ruthie Henshall (10th anniversary Fantine),Rebecca Caine (Original London Cosette), Jenny Galloway (Madame Thenardier) and Judy Kuhn (Cosette) became the least favourite ones. Favourite Male Voice (2012 Film) As we can see, 72 people out of total number 186 voted for Aaron Tveit (Enjolras). He was closely followed by Eddie Redmayne (Marius Pontmercy), who received only 2 votes less. Then, after the huge gap, third place belongs to Hadley Fraser, who played a small role of an Army Officer. Sacha Baron Cohen (Thénardier) became the users' least favourite. Favourite Female Voice (2012 Film) Users' favourite female voice by no doubt was Samantha Barks' (Eponine). She won with 67 votes out of total 117 (57%). Next was Isabelle Allen, who played a role of Little Cosette and received 19 points. Then was Anne Hathaway (Fantine) followed by Amanda Seyfried, who received respectively 14 and 10 votes. Anyway, Helena Bonham Carter (Madame Thenardier) became the least favourite. Favourite Valjean Out of 133 people 45 voted for Hugh Jackman (2012 film) as the best actor to play Jean Valjean. Users' second favourite became Colm Wilkinson, who was the original London and Broadway Valjean and also played in 10th anniversary concert. Ramin Karimloo, however, received only 4 votes less than Wilkinson. Favourite Javert Users' favourite Javert became Russell Crowe, who played the role in the 2012 film. He was closely followed by the Philip Quast (10th anniversary concert). These two actors heavily outdistanced the others, however honorable mentions can be made for Norm Lewis (25th anniversary concert) and Hadley Fraser (West End).